culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Heldon
Heldon is a French electronic rock band created in 1974. The name of the band was taken from the 1972 novel The Iron Dream by Norman Spinrad. Like its predecessor Schizo, it is above all the group of guitarist Richard Pinhas who released a large number of albums under his own name. Among others heard on Heldon releases are synth player Patrick Gauthier and drummer François Auger. He has worked with numerous collaborators, including musicians of the band Magma as well as philosophers such as Gilles Deleuze (of whom he was a student) and writers such as Norman Spinrad and the essayist and novelist Maurice Dantec (the Schizotrope project). Influenced by the work of Robert Fripp and Brian Eno, the music of Richard Pinhas and Heldon is sui generis and innovative and has in its turn greatly influenced the field of electronic rock. The first releases under the name Schizo, and later Heldon, were self-produced and self-distributed.Richard Pinhas | Biography. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2014-04-24. Discography of Richard Pinhas and Heldon * Schizo : And The Little Girl/Paraphrénia Praecox (197?) (7") * Schizo : Le Voyageur/Torcol (1972) (7") * Heldon : Electronique Guérilla (1974) * Heldon : Allez Teia (1974) * Heldon : It's Always Rock and Roll (1975) * Heldon : Soutien à la RAF (7") (1975) * Heldon : Agneta Nilsson (1976) * Heldon : Perspective 1 bis complément/Perspective 4 bis (1976) (7") * Heldon : Un Rêve Sans Conséquence Spéciale (1976) * Richard Pinhas : Rhizosphère (1977) * T.H.X. : Telstar / Rhizosphère Suite (1978) (7") * Richard Dunn : Séquences/Modulations (1978) (7") * Richard Pinhas : Chronolyse (1978) * Heldon : Interface (1977) * Heldon : Stand By (1979) * Richard Pinhas : Iceland (1980) * Richard Pinhas : East West (1980) * Richard Pinhas : L'Ethique (1982) * Richard Pinhas Heldon : Perspective (1983) * Richard Pinhas : DWW (1992) * Richard Pinhas & John Livengood : Cyborg Sally (1994) * Richard Pinhas & John Livengood : Single (1996) * Richard Pinhas : De l'Un et du Multiple (1997) * Schizotrope : Le Plan (1999) * Richard Pinhas & Peter Frohmader: Fossil Culture (1999) * Pascal Comelade & Richard Pinhas : Oblique Sessions II (1999) * Schizotrope : The Life And Death Of Marie Zorn - North American Tour 1999 (2000) * Schizotrope : III Le Pli (2001) * Heldon : Only Chaos is Real (2001) * Richard Pinhas : Event and Repetitions (2003)) * Richard Pinhas : Tranzition (2004) * Richard Pinhas : Metatron (2006, 2CDs) * Richard Pinhas & Merzbow : Keio Line (2008, 2CDs) * Richard Pinhas : Metal/Crystal (2010, 2CDs) with Merzbow & Wolf Eyes * Råd Kjetil Senza Testa : Vinliden (2010, LP) with Richard Pinhas and RKST. * Richard Pinhas & Merzbow : Rhizome (2011) * Richard Pinhas & Merzbow : Paris 2008 (2011, LP) * Richard Pinhas : Desolation Row (2013)Richard Pinhas | Discography. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2014-04-24. The majority of recordings of Richard Pinhas and Heldon were pressed on CD by French label Spalax and American label Cuneiform Records, featuring numerous bonus tracks. References External links *Official Richard Pinhas website *Richard Pinhas/Heldon chez Cuneiform Records *Chronolyse review *Rhizosphère review *Iceland review *East West review Category:French electronic music groups Category:French experimental music groups Category:French rock music groups